unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo 2
Halo 2 is the AWESOME-SUPER-INCREDIBLE-CHUCKNORRISPOWERED sequel to Halo: Combat UnEvolved. This is because sequels are the specialty of the not so amazing Hollyshame. Halo 2 is the most popular shame ever to be sold on the Xbox, especially considering the fact that Master Chief was watching everyone, making sure they bought a copy. After the failure of Halo: Combat UnEvolved, Nobody expected a sequel to be made. A sequel was made anyways, and that is where Halo 2 came from. Halo 2 was not made the same way babies are made; that's another story. Halo 2 was actually not terrible like its predecessor, which sucked like doodie-on-a-stick. Shameplay In Halo 2, one must play as the Alien Blaster Master, Master Chief. In this shame, however, he is known as Master Chief: Destroyer of Worlds (and Halos). The player must use Master Chief's large array of weapons, powers and swag to take out all of the evil uglies that are foolish enough to get in between him and destroying a Halo. The main difference between Halo 2 and its prequel, is the fact that the uglies are now playable characters. This sickened every person who ever played Halo. It was so terrible, it even sickened people who had never heard of Halo. Master Chief personally shot the guy who came up with that idea. The other difference is the weapons are bigger and badder. BOO RAH! Plot The first thing that happens in this shame is Master Chief running in circles, screaming like a little girl. He is not scared, this is just what he does in his spare time. But then, some marine pulls a prank on him, and screams "ALIENS!" The marine put on an alien mask. This causes Master Chief to throw a grenade randomly, and it kills the foolish marine. Then, real aliens come, and Master Chief blows their heads open with his Rocket Launcher. Master Chief goes down to Earth, but he accidentally shot missiles at it, so it is a wasteland. Then he gets bored, so he studies stuff for twenty years and becomes a scientist. Somehow he does this in an hour. He then uses his studies to create Master Chief's Theory of Halotivity, stating there were more Halos. He then took a spaceship, and proved it true. The idiot did not realize the uglies were following him, and they took over this new Halo. Master Chief solved this problem by blowing up the Halo. He did this by crashing an oversized ship into it. His nanny yells at him for blowing up another halo, so Master Chief smacks her. Then, Master Chief gets blown up, and nobody knows whether he lives or dies until Halo The Third. Reception Halo 2 was the most awesomest shame ever made for an Xbox. In fact, every living person has a copy (those who did not buy a copy were killed by Master Chief). Biased Ratings gave it their best review ever, but it is suspected Master Chief was pointing a gun at them. Even King Harkinian gave it five DINNERs, but Master Chief was seen with him moments before. I think it was awesome, but Master Chief is pointing a gun at me as I speak. Category:Shames Category:Master Chief's Shames Category:Shooting Shames Category:Stuff Category:Good Shames Category:Awesome Stuff Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse